


11:48 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'm looking forward to father-daughter shopping tomorrow,'' Supergirl said to Reverend Amos Howell before a sudden downpour caused them to frown.





	11:48 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I'm looking forward to father-daughter shopping tomorrow,'' Supergirl said to Reverend Amos Howell before a sudden downpour caused them to frown at the same time.

THE END


End file.
